User talk:AnimeQueen97
Archievement 1 - Archivement 2 ---- Done :D! Anywho, do you watch Pop Pixie? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and that's alright. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanx for the corection:)june;) fly with me 12:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey AnimeQueen. I just made a change on the first episode of my club. What do you think? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the encouragement, AnimeQueen. I'm still making the second episode... IDK what will I want to happen. Thanks for the encouragement, AnimeQueen. I'm still making the second episode... IDK what will I want to happen. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:34, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey AnimeGirl. You are one of my fave users. 15:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) AnimePrincess, you take stuff serious. 15:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry AQ97. ♥We are friends, not enemies. I apologise.♥ 09:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey animequeen!!how r doing??(hope u r online) http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 15:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I am fine!!anything intresting??? http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 15:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 16:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry...electricity had gone...my whole family is out(u know....in the freash air) http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 16:20, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Its very nice calm(when there is'nt any electricity,theres a lot hustle),howz the atmosphere at your place http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 16:32, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Well......its night time for me(sleeping time).bye http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 16:43, June 10, 2013 (UTC) IDK AnimeQueen... And the contributer copied Lyria's name and made it as "Lyriah"! Where is Roxy and Sorrel?! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. But this month until March, I'll be kind of inactive since I have many school activities to do. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm from the Philippines and you're from America, right? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) So, how's the weather there? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Rainy. It's the start of the rainy season so it'll rain for 5 or six months maybe. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 16:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure am ^^! In Taguig. All of the houses here are very close to each other. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 16:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. How about you? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, the Adelinix CLub is on hold at the moment. I haven't really had time to work on them. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Thanks for asking. Okay, I voted. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 10:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You know AnimeQueen, I made Letters to Winx Club/Alicia. I love, love love Mavis and Amorette. 08:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Anime ^^ --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) By BloomRocks! Please At Least Join My New Wikia i have made it about a hindo drama called "CID" You won't get it but no worries i have put all the info in english please join :D BloomRocks! (talk) 15:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) They sound really awesome and they're perfect for the characters casting them ^^ --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ahh! sorry for late reply! so what up? Um, that remains me to Tinker Bell movie series. Thanks for telling anyway. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 05:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm not quite sure about that tho', but I saw Carmella lets her fairies bond with male pixies also :P - of course, it's her club and she can do whatever to it ;P! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Can you help me, Vi and Linda to protect Bloom's pages? - Kimi Chen twice Once a star, Always a star! July 9, 2013 (UTC) Laura Bailey voices alot of characters O.O Hotaru (talk) 20:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC)tiff No no, that wasn't a insult. I was just saying that she is great. Hotaru (talk) 06:52, July 10, 2013 (UTC)tiff I didn't know you like FMA! I loved it! --Victoria♥ - 13:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi. :) WonderBuono! (talk) 00:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Mm... okay. I'm kinda stuck on Omega because I'm trying to figure out Mariam's character. WonderBuono! (talk) 00:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'm busy on Winx Wiki right now but when I'm done I will read it. Would you like a review, too? WonderBuono! (talk) 00:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) headache atm but it's cause i clentched my teeth :/ it's habit i can't get out of so i just take some pain killersSnowFrost <3 (talk) 03:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey there AnimeQueen. I'm active again (I have so not been for along time). Anyway, did you create that fairy picture on your icon? It's amazing!Sarah I knew it. Usually, expert people like KoolPrincess can do it on paint :D. BTW, do you use Cleverbot.com. And also, nice signature. Welcome ^^ Your arts really look good now! I mean it, seriously! Welcome :D. By the way, I'm writing a winx club and fairy tail crossover. See Fanfiction: Winx Club and Fairy Tail Crossover. ♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 11:05, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It's my first ever crossover...that's why it's smushed and weird..I'll soon be a pro at it just watch me lol! Do u watch winx club and is u do, favourite character?♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 16:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Mmm...Tecna and Layla are good, but I like Flora the best..Somehow,Layla annoys me in season 5. Bloom, yeah,silly. Stella? She's good. How about Roxy?♥PRINCESSLION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 10:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) BloomRocks! Hey!! anime it's me bloomrocks! i just wanted to ask how do you create your own fairy? like drawing?if i need to download something for it please give me the link and yes please don't say paint i have used tht!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School 15:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh well. Any anime watching recently? I just finished watching k-on!! (for the fifth time) ♥PRINCESSLION -Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 10:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh... ♥PRINCESSLION -Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 16:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :( I know. BTW, check my new DA K-on-star on deviantART. ♥PRINCESSLION -Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 06:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Queen, I put this wikia for adoption request, so if they agree, and I become beaurcrat, I'll also make you an admin.. ♥PRINCESSLION -Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 18:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, you create a request to adopt a wikia, so if the staff agrees, they will make you a beaurcrat to help the wikia... ♥PRINCESSLION -Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 05:17, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey AnimeQueen!! Long Time No See, It's BLOOMROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't get how you lot make these fairies can you teach me how to? Bloom Fairy Of The Great Dragon Fire! (talk) 12:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, its LUNARIA not LUNAMIRA. If it disturbs you pls let me know i'll change the name.Princess Aisha 15:21, September 20, 2013 (UTC)Princess Aisha Hey Anime. What do you think of the new theme? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. The old one was pretty boring xP --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:30, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Just stop by and... hiya, how do you do ^^? Veronica - 闇の姫 11:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay. Just got bored with Winx Wiki... What do you think about season 6 with the pixies when they appears as Pop Pixies there? Veronica - 闇の姫 04:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I. Desperatly. Miss. You. Period! Hahaha, Im back to write :D How have you been :)? Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 02:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :)! It's quite funny since you mentioned about Cure Ace, by far, she's one of my fav Cures and Doki Doki! is also my most fav season :x! =]] Perhaps... I want to see her Sirenix transformation with more detail... The one in ep 601 was too fast and brief to see -_-! IC. I want to see them transform into Pop Pixie, also -- but just only if Rai/Nick make any :(! 2 pixies? You meant Caramel and Cherie? I'm curious about them, too, especially the lovely Cherie I adore... Wondering if they bond with Roxy and/or Daphne or not... And btw, just a little curious, why haven't you been on Winx wiki :3? Veronica - 闇の姫 04:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for multi-message, but congrat on being admin :)! Veronica - 闇の姫 12:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :v! You're welcome... Enjoy the finale then :P... I just feel Pierrot is quite lame =.=! Veronica - 闇の姫 02:52, October 17, 2013 (UTC) YAY! You're an admin! SORRY this message is really, really, late :P Congratulations though c: --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:52, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey AnimeQueen! Congratulations on being an admins!! I think u will do great job being an admins here! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 15:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I like your all-star idea. Erm, you can tell me the idea you are proposing to my new generation fanfic... :) :) :)Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 21:30, October 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. How have you been? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Same. I've been pretty busy though :P --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... very interesting... we can work together to further devolope her... I can still add her, she could be a new students, her identidy hidden, but her and Feather are stuck together for some project so they both have to open up... Hmm... thinking... thinking...Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 16:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Somehow, she can be turned into a fairy in my story. I just finished chapter 2 of my fanficition... (the first couple will be baby chapters before they turn into long chapters). Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 16:58, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! sorry about this picture my sister has a very bad habit of using my account so i can get in trouble :/! --Emerald - Hey! Wanna be friends:D? 17:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey you1 Long time no see! Hey I was wondering if you could do me a favor Alexswill (talk) 18:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Wonderful! Can you draw me a picture of a girl? Alexswill (talk) 18:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Queen! I finally joined Winx Club Fanon Wiki! I started watching Winx Club and I was so into it that I joined this place! I have watched WInx Club already like, last year's summer or something, until the 40s. Oh and congrats on being admin, I'm very happy for you and your characters are amazing. See you around! :D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. Oh and how do you make those pictures, font and color appear for your signature? Can you teach me how to do it? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Um.. please don't delete wikia contributor's pages with out reasons... ♥PRINCESSLION -Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 08:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Na, It's ok. Just ask them first. ♥PRINCESSLION -Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 04:07, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Can you send it again please the body things how to make sirenix and that???~~WINXCLUB MUSA AND AISHA LOVER!~~ ~~(Also Know As Kat)~~ How do you draw on the bases??? ~~WINXCLUB MUSA AND AISHA LOVER!~~ ALSO KNOW AS KAT? Can you make my Sirenix and Harmonix transformations???? please??? I cant make them please do them in water I want it to turn light blue and black please! and out side the water look at my belivix hair and make it look like that please can you? ~~WINXCLUB MUSA AND AISHA LOVER! (ALSO KNOW AS Kat!)~~ The name of my character is Kat Kell Thanx :D btw would u mind if u plz vote here ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 06:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi.How are you?Emerald, Auslly Forever! 23:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Good too.I am taking pics of Ariel from the Chronicles of Magix except the flash takes part of what do u think?Emerald, Auslly Forever! 23:46, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Queen. How have you been :)? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:24, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I've been good too :) So what's your new Chargix Club about? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:31, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Cool :) I'll be sure to keep an eye on it ;) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I love the first episodes and the personalities of your fairies :) I think being the Fairy of the Sun would definitely suit Clara's name and personality to be honest :)! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Awesome :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:03, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I like the second version :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) Ah, yep, I see the similarities :) What's Pretty Cure about btw. It seems to be very popular ;) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:33, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okie :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:30, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Heeey Queen :) (I hope you didn't forget I used to call you that?) Pls vote for the Featured Article. Anyways, what do you think of my new fan-fic, Jessie and Jessica? I'm gonna read Chargix club Ep 1, today, Btw. Oh, and Alicia's picture makes a great background for the wiki :) So bright, and cheerful :) Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 16:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Sorry to bother you, but I think you can help me. My fanon fairy, Marina, already has its enchantix only problem is that every time you try to post it, gives this damn error "Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters". I've tried re-posting, posting under another name, but it was useless. Please can you help me? Thank you. Fanpixiehollow (talk) 11:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry, forgot to mention the link of enchantix: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140328110502/winxclubfanon/images/f/f0/Marina%27s_Enchantix.png You're a brilliant artist Okie :) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:26, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm SparklyRainbow im new here! SparklyRainbow (talk) 03:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Queen :) I feel so bored, so I'm randomly choosing FT songs for my characters. Btw, are you watching the "new" FT?Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 03:58, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I see that you can do fanart? You use paint? Isn't that a little hard? How do you do it? I tried doing it but the mouse really irritates me! I can't seem to make a curve right! Can you help? NTA65bz, wanna chat? Oh and you watch anime???? What anime have you watched??? I also love anime and manga! NTA65bz, wanna chat? Hi Im Admin146. Im new here. How do you make the templates? Admin146 My User Talk Okay Okay! I'll see if the others know how to get that profile template onto my winx oc page. Admin146 My Talk Page! im going to need a favor i need u to delete every page ive ever made thank you -Angel Wanna Help? Hi, AnimeQueen97, It's Lesya Zirka and I need some help. I want to write a Winx Club fanfiction and need Ideas for it. The main charcters are Justyna, The fairy of the nature unicorn, Princess of Violettia and Agnieszka, The fairy of the water nymph and Princess of Wavia. Their story will be part of a series I need for the story itself and things in it. With hope, Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 19:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Check out my blog: User blog:Lesya Zirka/Ideas Needed: My first Winx Club fanfiction.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:14, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hello. c: Karissa0526 (talk) 16:52, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Good.^^ Karissa0526 (talk) 00:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello, It's me again. Have you forgotten about th fanfiction story you are me with?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 23:29, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Hello? I have not heard from you in a while. Are you still helping me with my fanfiction story?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Disable Queen, as the only admin in here, I think you should send a request mail to the staff, asking them to disable anonymous mode, so that people can't edit as anons anymore, and it'll help protecting people's works, as well as saving your time. Veronica - 闇の姫 05:21, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Welcome. Veronica - 闇の姫 02:13, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hey, AnimeQueen97! How are you?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 16:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact Veronica - 闇の姫 00:50, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi AnimeQueen97! Can you help me in this thing? I try to use new signatures and I confirm my password then it says I need to type my username and password then it says my passwords were wrong but I copied and pasted the right password. If you help me,it means a lot. Sincerely, Hiitsalexa (talk) 14:39, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) Uhhh, hey... Even before I made a Wikia account, then I liked your pages :) Cant believe you left a message :) LPS&Winx636 (talk) 09:21, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Heyyyyy. It has been so long c: I've been well thanks. How about you? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:21, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Tbh, I've gone off Winx. I was concentrating on other wikis. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I still love fanfiction though, so that's why I'm staying. But Winx has gone downhill since Season 3. I loved Believix in Season 4, but not the season in general. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:49, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hi...~CuteDaisy Hi, AnimeQueen! I love your fairies and your fan-fictions - they're enjoyable to read and...well, basically awesome! You are a true Queen of Anime and Fan-Fictions! You make it seem so real! CuteDaisy (talk) 18:54, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Wings were made to fly! Help? I need help. How do you put pictures on top of infoboxes?LPS&Winx636 (talk) 06:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I edited Stephanie but I just corrected some grammar ^^ LPS&Winx636 (talk) 06:10, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Magix Club - BEWARE: Spoiler!!! from CuteDaisy I'm recreating the Magix Club. I've decided to share a few spoilers and decided to share with you, because you are so nice and we are very similar (I love Anime & Pretty Cure too!) This is some info about the fairies: *'Mary-Rose (aka. Mary) - '''Mary is the Fairy of Roses, one of the Magical Elements. She is 15 years old when she discovers something very shocking...she's a fairy! Mary travels to Alfea to learn about magic and becomes one of the most powerful fairies in the Magic Dimension! *'Alex (aka. Amy) - Amy is the Fairy of Nature and Eco. She is the oldest of the group in Season 1, as she is 16. Amy is the main reason that Mary got to Alfea: she was the fairy that Mary found. Amy turns out to be very powerful and becomes Queen of Linphea, despite not being the royal family. *'Faith (aka. Faye) - '''Faye is the Fairy of Creativity, a Personality Essence. She is 15 years old when she starts to train at Alfea. Her hobbies are dancing, painting, sketching, writing and playing music. She is born in Melody, despite not being the Fairy of Music. *'Alexa (aka. Anya) '''- Anya is the Fairy of Sunshine, one of the Weather Essences. She is 15, but the closest to becoming 16. She is very powerful and sassy - and she can become aggressive in a fight against an enemy or in an arguement. *'''Bella (aka. Blair) - '''Blair is the Fairy of Water, another Magical Element. She is the second youngest, above Faye. She is great at water-skiing, swimming and surfing. Blair was born in Andros and knows Queen Aisha from a talent-spotting show. '''That's all about the fairies!!! Following is a preview of the start of the 2nd episode of Season 1, which is unnamed at the moment. "Hey, guys! This is our new roommate...an Earth fairy! Her name is Mary-Rose." called Amy. Faith, Alexa and Bella, mostly known as Faye, Anya and Blair, rushed to the living room. Anya folded her arms in disgust. "Amy, is this the best you can do? An Earth fairy? This is a disgrace to us!" she snapped. "Anya, that's mean! This Mary-Rose girl can't help being an Earth fairy." said Faye, putting her arm around Mary. "OK...sorry, Cary-Rose." mumbled Anya. Mary giggled. "It's OK. By the way, it's Mary-Rose. But I'm usually called Mary." ' '''Hoped you liked it! 'CuteDaisy (talk) 19:06, November 25, 2014 (UTC) 'CuteDaisy XOXO :) Call me Jessica if you prefer! ' Magix Club: Random Scenes Hi, AnimeQueen! I managed to finish my homework (FINALLY!) and got to go on the laptop. I made hundreds of Magix Club Random Scenes. They may be messy but I haven't mastered Paint yet. OK...here they are! The one with the sky blue, shoulder-length hair is Blair. The one with the pink & brown short hair is Faye. The one with the orange hair in a pageboy cut/pigtails is Mary. The one with the brught blonde, long hair is Amy. The one with the brown hair (always!) is Anya. Future Random Scenes coming soon! From, CuteDaisy XOXO CuteDaisy (talk) 21:21, November 26, 2014 (UTC) '''CuteDaisy XOXO Hi! Hi! CuteDaisy (talk) 18:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC) CuteDaisy XOXO How to Delete Pages???? ~ CuteDaisy How do you delete pages?? I want to delete some old Magix Club, because I've created the new Magix Club page. Reply as soon as possible, please! CuteDaisy (talk) 12:15, November 29, 2014 (UTC)' CuteDaisy XOXO' Thanks c: It still needs some work though, although I find the white is a lot more refreshing. [[User:RoyallyBella|�� Britney]] ］［A friend who can be your world �� 07:23, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Merry (early) Christmas Anime (: [[User:RoyallyBella|�� Brittney]] ］［A friend who can be your world �� 12:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, uh can I ask you something? --Ibbe :Is there like any way to contact Princess Moonlight? --Ibbe Tried it already lol, got no reply ugh. Oh well, thanks anyway. --Ibbe Hey AnimeQueen97! Just wanted to say hello and pls vote on my blog Thanks ^_^ -Princess Aisha 15:59, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year Anime! May 2015 treat you and your family well (: [[User:RoyallyBella|�� Brittney]] ］［A friend who can be your world �� 22:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:RoyallyBella|�� Brittney]] ］［A friend who can be your world �� 23:03, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey there Queen. How are you doing :)? I have something to ask you, a request in fact. I recently have added some articles and images in the Candidates for deletion category, can you please delete them for me, as fast and soon as possible? Thank you kindly. P/S: Can you also move the File:Strawberry.png to File:Strawberry_RoseXinh.png for me (without leaving a redirect)? Thanks! Veronica - 闇の姫 08:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright then. Thank you forehand. Veronica - 闇の姫 09:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) KON'NICHIWA! KON'NICHIWA!!!! I AM CUTE AND I LOVE ANIME AND MANGA!!!!!!!! MY REAL NAME IS HARUKO WHICH MEANS SPRING CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DESU!!!!!! <3 ''KON'NICHIWA!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D 'KON'NICHIWA, ANIME QUEEN! I LOVE ANIME AND MANGA - KAWAII DESU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KawaiiWeeaboo (talk) 11:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC)' Hi! I just want to say hi! (I know, you're probably thinking this message is useless). Please let me know if I can do something to help the wiki! Have a great day!CeriseKitty3030 (talk) 23:34, April 8, 2015 (UTC) User name effects Hi! I want to know, some users here have special effects (like shadows) or different colors for their links to their user names instead of the default aqua. How do they do that? Thanks!) CeriseKitty3030 (talk) 00:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi i'm Silverstar and some of my characters seem copyrighted but I promise you that I didn't mean to I just made these characters up in fanfictions I made on my Ipad so if you want me to rename them I willSilverstarTCLSC (talk) 19:09, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I got a message from you about Ruby's photo from deviantart I actually got permission to use those pictures but If they bother you i'll take it downSilverstarTCLSC (talk) 19:34, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh..well sure you can make Ruby's picture I'm really bad at making oc charactersSilverstarTCLSC (talk) 19:48, April 16, 2015 (UTC) No I didn't see that i'm a little new to fanon wiki's so I don't know much about them yetSilverstarTCLSC (talk) 22:25, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I've never seen a My Little Pony Movie I made those characters upSilverstarTCLSC (talk) 22:24, April 17, 2015 (UTC) I didn't make AriaSilverstarTCLSC (talk) 22:34, April 17, 2015 (UTC) It's OkaySilverstarTCLSC (talk) 22:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh and AnimeQueen I also have an Oc named Bianca but so I don't copy you i'll change her nameSilverstarTCLSC (talk) 23:06, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me on my wiki pages when I try to link my characters to their profiles it doesn't let me can you help me please because my links always appear red even though i've linked them beforeSilverstarTCLSC (talk) 17:45, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm very sorry I had pictures of my fanmade characters on my toshiba laptop but I can't seem to put the pictures on my new laptop. I'll remove the pictures now i'm sorrySilverstarTCLSC (talk) 18:31, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi AnimeQueen97 I enjoy the Winx Club and i'm very glad that you made this Wiki! ^_^XxLiliyannaPeachLoverxX (talk) 06:19, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Well it's still very cool!XxLiliyannaPeachLoverxX (talk) 18:15, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry I won'tXxLiliyannaPeachLoverxX (talk) 21:42, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me AnimeQueen97 can you make Kurumi's Charmix for me please?XxLiliyannaPeachLoverxX (talk) 03:04, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Yay! thank you! Your so nice!!!!XxLiliyannaPeachLoverxX (talk) 01:57, June 21, 2015 (UTC) My pictures Hi! Could you please delete all the pictures I have ever uploaded to this Wiki? Thank you! The Magic Queen (CeriseKitty3030) :D (talk) 13:59, June 27, 2015 (UTC) And pages too? Thanks! Oh, and the reason is because that my parents don't want me posting my original work anymore. They asked me to delete everything I created on this Wiki and I told them I would have it deleted. The Magic Queen (CeriseKitty3030) :D (talk) 20:29, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I'm new and still trying to figure things out. I don't want to be a problem, so I'm doing my best to learn how to use this Wiki properly. I'm trying to make my pages look exactly like the Winx pages on the Winx Club Wiki but I'm having trouble. Could you direct me to a tutorial? Also, I've read about signatures but I just don't understand. I'm going to click the signature button and just hope it works. Thanks for reading, AnimeQueen97! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 12:00, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much, AnimeQueen97 for explaining that too me; it really helped. I just have one other thing, though. I don't exactly know who I should bring this up too but could someone add some more pages to these characters? We need: Selkies Fairy Pets Pets Fairy Animals and Realms It would be even better if it was set up like the Winx Club Wiki, but that's just my opinion. I also realize that you might not know (since you're still learning too) but maybe someone else will?? Thanks so much, Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:31, August 30, 2015 (UTC) So sorry to bother you again but I was wondering if you could help me with something. When I was making the Ashly (Guardix Club) page I accidently put "Fairies" as one of her Categories instead of "Witches". After that I put "Witches" as well, but I can't figure out how to delete "Fairies". If possible, could you either tell me how to fix it or see if you can fix it yourself? Thanks, Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 03:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for fixing Ashly's page! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 11:39, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I changed my gallery because i noticed i uploaded one picture as 'png' and i forgot to colour the light and the white of the eyes and there was a grey background and it really looked ugly. I will change it as soon as possible and then make a gallery again q-q Greetings ^w^/ UnicornBlossom (talk) 11:07, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, AnimeQueen97! How are you doing? So you the know the templates that have the character's picture and basic information? Well, for some reason mine aren't showing up. When I went to edit, I tried clicking on my infobox template and there's no edit button, only one for deleting. It's like that on all three of the pages I have. I also clicked on some of your character to see if it was the same, and it was! I can't see your pictures or infoboxes either! Is it like this for you, too? Do you know what's wrong? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) My Fairies infobox coloring? Isaacelwwe (talk) 23:31, September 30, 2015 (UTC)SpecialistFairy Well, Just go to my fairies' page and go to like source editor and get the template and I change the colors to my fairies powers. example #000000 Isaacelwwe (talk) 00:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC)SpecialistFairy AnimeQueen97, so is this happening to you, too? The odd thing is, I can see other people's templates, but not everyone. For example, I can see Katherine Peters's template, but I can't see Aimee (Heartbeatix Club)'s. Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 02:19, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Anime~ ^^ Long time no talk. How have you been? WinsomeSweetheart (talk) 03:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Pleased to hear that~ I was feeling kind of down and felt wanting to take a break, so I was away from wikis for a while. However, I am quite fine now, so have no worries! ^-^ Thank you for caring about me. So, how are your fan-fictions going? It has been pretty long time since I have took a look at your fan-fictions. :) WinsomeSweetheart (talk) 03:23, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, it seems to be okay now, AnimeQueen97. I can see my templates--yay! I have another question, if you don't mind. I know I'm still new here, but how does one become an Administrator? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:47, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wow, you have progressed so much on Heartbeatix Club. I should get into reading it. ^^ I am redoing my OCs and fan-fiction yet again. I have much better ideas now and my English also has improved, so I think I will put them here quite soon. :) AdorableDarling (talk) 11:24, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello. My apologies for bothering you, but there is something I should like to ask you. You see, it has been almost one year since Sarah's absence, and we have two only active administrators - me and you - and no active bureaucrat. I do not know if Sarah will be back and she had told me that she has left this wiki last time I talked to her, so I think Winx Club Fanon Wiki now should be adopted once again. In my opinion, you should go on and adopt this wiki, since you are a very good, reliable, and active contributor. So, what do you say? Would you mind adopting this wiki? It is, of course, entirely up to you to decide, so please do take your time and consider this. If you do not want to, it is fine; just let me know. AdorableDarling (talk) 04:31, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, October 28, 2015 (UTC) A few questions... Hey AnimeQueen! I wanna say thank you for awesome wiki you made! I really like it! But here is the real Question: 1.Can I do my fan made transformations but with original fairies. 2. Can we upload original characters who exist in real series but they are in other series? That are all questions! Hope you will answer them soon! LyokoLovers44 (talk) 12:11, November 5, 2015 (UTC)Mark J. I'm doing pretty good. How 'bout you? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 13:55, November 17, 2015 (UTC) That's good. How are your stories coming? I'll try to find the time to read them, if you'd like. Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 01:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Eh, The Labyrinth is so-so. Some of the chapters are really good and I feel so proud of them, but some of them, to me, are really bad. It's very difficult for me to get these pictures in my head into words. Oh well. I'm sure I'll get it eventually. I've actually written 13 chapters of the Labyrinth already, just got to find time to post them. I'm curious, are all of your Winx fan fictions based off of Pretty Cure? 'Cause part of me wants to read them and the other part of me doesn't what spoilers for the Precure series' I haven't seen yet. The temptation will probably get the best of me, though, and I'll end up reading them even though I've yet to see the show. Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 23:38, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I've been watching Go Princess, actually, so I think I'll read your Petitix story. By the way, what do you think of Go Princess so far? I love it so much! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:10, November 19, 2015 (UTC) It's okay if you haven't finished it yet, I'd still like to read what you have so far. I'll also read Heatbeatix Club :) If you want to, you could read my Labyrinth story. I'd appreciate your opinions on it. Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:22, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:39, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I finally got to read the first chapter of Heartbeatix Club today; it was really good! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 02:04, November 26, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 02:06, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey AnimeQueen, how's it going? Would you mind deleting this page for me, or telling me how to do it myself? I was trying to create a link to Constance's page from Vitalia's Infobox but I messed up. Also, could you explain how I'm supposed to create links in Infoboxes? Thank you very much, Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 01:06, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm doing okay, thanks for asking :) You want to ask me a question? Sure, go ahead! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 01:52, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I would! It sounds like fun! First off, though, what would you like me to help with in particular? I could probably help most with the Petitix Club because I've seen nearly all the episodes and I know the characters and plot. Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 19:28, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I meant to say that I've seen nearly all the episodes of Go! Princess. I haven't read all of Petitix yet, but I'll catch up. Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 19:31, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd be delighted. What first? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 20:37, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Would you like me to write a full personality for her? (Look at Christine's personality for an example) Or would you like me to just sort of help you figure it out? I can do either. If you want her personality to be the opposite of Charlotte's however, I suggest that you develop Charlotte's personality a little more so that we can get a clear idea of what exactly would be the opposite. Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 02:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't replied, I've been rather busy lately.) Anywho, I do like what you have for Charlotte so far. Now onto Aubrey... If Charlotte is outgoing, I could see Aubrey being more quiet. Not shy exactly, but just that she doesn't see the need to talk unless it's necessary. Since she's more responsible, perhaps she could be the one who takes magical training more seriously. She could mostly be seen studying, meditating, or practicing whereas Charlotte would be seen shopping, goofing off, and playing around with her friends. While Charlotte might be freaking out when there's danger (especially since it's her own sisters and mother who are causing the danger!) Aubrey could be calm. Charlotte might be impulsive and do things without thinking, and Aubrey would assess the situation thoroughly before making her move. While Charlotte may enjoy flirting with many guys at once, Aubrey wouldn't think twice about any other guy except for her true love (if she even has a boyfriend, she might not). Though she is quiet, Aubrey could be very loving and understanding. She's a good listener and can very comforting. Maybe you just need advice, or maybe there's something big going on and you need someone to talk to. Whatever the reason, Aubrey would be there for you. So what do you think? Do you like any of these ideas? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:35, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Whenever you want to start, I'm ready! Though, I do have to say, won't it be sort of difficult to write seeing as how neither of us have seen ''Maho Girls Precure? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 02:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Sorry that I haven't replied!!) After the first five episodes. Check. May I ask where you stream Precure? There's a website that I've been using to watch Go! Princess, but I'm sure if they'll add Maho Tsukai. Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:07, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 23:03, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh, not to bad. I'm just tired. How are you? It snowed today! (I know, random, right? But it was ''pretty cool) I totally love the fairy pet! A dalmation is a good choice in general, but I simply love the whole plot regarding how it gets it's spots! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:04, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Block is terrible, ins't it? I have it myself, at the moment, and it's been a few months since I've written a chapter for the Labyrinth :( However, here are some things I suggest: '''1. Music' Instrumental music is often super helpful when writing. If your writing a dramatic scene, look up Epic Instrumental Music. If you're writing a sad scene, try listening to some Emotional Music. It is very important that the music you are listening too does not have lyrics. Lyrics will distract you from what you are writing. Another type of music I suggest would be Music For Studying with Alpha Waves. It's soothing beats often help you to organize your thoughts and it also relaxes you. I highly suggest it. 2. Silence Some people (me included) have to write in complete silence. No talking, music, background noises, nothing. I usually write my best when all is peaceful and quite, the only sound being my fingers flickering across the keyboard. Evening is a good time to write when you want silence. However, don't stay up to late! 3. Try Writing Something Else When you're having trouble with one of your stories, try writing a different one and then come back later when you feel recharged. 4. Write a Quick Summary I always write a summary of what I'm going to write before I actually begin writing. Just write, write, write, and don't let anything stop you. It doesn't matter if your summary is full of grammatical errors, those can be fixed later. It's important for you write down your ideas while they are fresh in you mind, and, usually, ideas will be flooding your pages! 5. Take a Break If else fails, it's time to leave your story for a little while. Don't even think about it. Relax, recharge. Continue on with normal life. After a week or two (or three, or four) try again. You may find that, after a refreshing break, you can write once again with new passion! There. That's all I have for now. I hope it helps, Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 18:50, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Glad I could help! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 21:12, January 28, 2016 (UTC) How do i add a photo to a page? Hai! :3 Hai there! My name's Kyoko, but you can call me Goth or Cookie...or even Kyoko if you prefer that. I came from the Yandere Simulator Wikia and the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia, so I'm experienced with making OCs (not on the fanon wiki, though). I'm, truthfully, not a big fan of the Winx Club series, but I think it would be really cool to make a fairy OC, an original group, Winx Club fanfictions and your own transformations! :3 So, am I allowed to create an OC despite not being here for long? FunCookie (Leave a cookie) (My cookies) 21:44, February 9, 2016 (UTC) '''P.S. '''Have you ever watched Mirai Nikki, since you like anime? It's a really awesome anime! If you haven't watched it, you really should watch it, despite it being a WORLD away from Winx Club, with a lot of gore! ;~; '''2nd P.S. '''Have you ever thought of adding a Mary Sue test? My good friend Porcy at the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki (she left) made an awesome Mary Sue Litmus Test! Hey AnimeQueen97! How's it going? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 00:10, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I have only seen one episode so far (so much school lately!) but I will try to finish watching the rest of them soon. If you wish to start now, however, I am willing to help despite the fact that I have yet to see the latest episodes :) Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 16:27, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay :) Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 23:36, March 13, 2016 (UTC)